Shinigami Of The Four Horsemen
by MegaBuster91
Summary: On a seemingly normal night, Masaki Kurosaki and her daughter Ichigo Kurosaki are returning home from dinner when, unkown to them they witness a breach between dimensions, which brings to them the beaten and bloodied form of Naruto Uzumaki whom they adopt into the Kurosaki family. Many years after that event Ichigo and Naruto meet two strange black garbed people...Challenge!Fic
1. Prologue

Shinigami of the Four Horsemen Prologue

 _AN: Alright another story! Just so you guys know, I have decided to take one of my oldest stories off hiatus today and I will be getting back to it at some point. But for right now I'm at least going to take a start at a challenge set by Noctus of the Thousand Blades, which is a multi-crossover with Naruto, Bleach and Darksiders. Just so you know this is going to be an eventual God!Naruto story and will also be Naruto x Fem!Ichigo. No harem of any sort. Alright on with the story!_

Karakura Town was a very quaint little place in one of the more outer regions of Japan. The moon and stars, shun brightly in the clear night sky as people bustled about their business on this beautiful Saturday night. However, a certain orange 7-year-old girl and her mother, their lives were about to change and it would be thanks to a young blonde haired boy…

Ichigo Kurisaki and her mother Masaki Kurosaki, walked in a serene silence through Karakura park. The street lamps and the moon illuminated their path through the park as both women had small smiles on their faces. After several minutes of walking, Ichigo looked up at the sky saw the moon shining down on her somewhat more brightly and Ichigo couldn't help but feel a very special connection to the moon. She just didn't know how right she was at the time. Masaki turned around and noticed her daughter looking up at the moon and smiled softly. She approached her eldest daughter and placed her hands on the girl's shoulder making her smile up at Masaki and the two just stood there silently. However, the wind suddenly began to pick up blowing across the treeks and even churning the water slightly, startling Masaki and Ichigo. However, before they could react they noticed a light coming from down the path. It started small at first before it began to grow in size until it was a large glowing blue and white portal as tall as Masaki. The woman in question immediately lifted her right arm up, and her veins seemed to glow with a strange blue energy before a large, blue glowing crossbow appeared, much to the shock of her daughter.

Masaki glared sternly at the portal as a small shape began to appear, around the same size as Ichigo. Masaki's eyes narrowed as she waited for the being to step forward. However when he did step through the portal the shock of what Masaki and Ichigo saw caused Masaki to lose concentration at the sight of the child before her. It was a young boy the same age as Ichigo with tan skin, and short, spiky, golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes with strange whisker like scars in a set of three on each side of his face, he wore tattered white shirt with a black swirl on it, black shirts and sandles. But what really drew their attention was the amount of blood the boy was covered in and the horrific injuries that covered his body. Before either woman could react, he stepped through the portal and tipped forward as he began to pass out from blood loss. Masaki was already blurring forward and instantly caught the boy in her arms, ignoring the fact that blood was now covering her clothes. The strange portal closed and Masaki turned to her daughter who was already running towards them. "Mom, we gotta get him to the hospital"! Ichigo yelled as tears began to fall from her eyes. Masaki nodded and the two sped down the path and towards their home.

Ishiin Kurosaki sighed heavily as he walked out of the clinic room and into the tv room where he saw his two youngest daughters; Yuzu and Karin sitting there watching TV. He smiled slightly at the relaxed expressions before the front door burst open revealing both his wife Masaki and his eldest daughter Ichigo. But what really caught his attention as the heavily bleeding boy in her arms. Ishiin instantly shifted into doctor mode and turned on the light to the clinic room. "Masaki, get the boy into the intensive care unit, while I call some of my old assets at the hospital, we'll need all the help we can get"! Ishiin exclaimed as he started making several calls. Within ten minutes several cars appeared as a few doctors poured into the house. "Good God! The kid has five, broke ribs, fractured bone for both his arms and legs, massive internal bleeding and he's already suffered from massive blood loss! We need a blood transfer in here now"! Ishiin roared. Ichigo looked up from her spot in between her two sisters and rushed into the room. "I'll do it"! Ichigo instantly volunteered much to her parents' shock.

"Ichigo don't be ridiculous you can't-"! "No, dad I have to! I want to do this! Let me do it"! She exclaimed stubbornly. Ishiin looked to his wife for help but Masaki only nodded. Seeing he was outvoted Ishiin nodded and hooked Ichigo up to the transfer machine then hooked up the blonde boy and began the transfer.

Several hours passed since the boy's treatment and blood transfer and he was mostly treated but he would take several months to heal. Ichigo watched over the boy along with Masaki. Ishiin had gone to bed along with Yuzu and Karin and so the clinic was wrapped in silence. The two women said nothing for while before they heard a low groan from the boy much to their shock. He groaned again and opened his eyes before he settled on the two women in front of him.

"Wh-what"… The boy groaned before Masaki got up and placed a hand on his head. "Hush, now you're alright now. Can you tell me your name? Mine is Masaki and this is my eldest daughter Ichigo". Masaki said softly getting a nod from her daughter. Naruto looked at them for a minute before responding.

"My name…is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki". Naruto said getting a smile from Masaki before she sat in a chair closer to the bed. "Malestrom…It suits you. Now, Naruto…can you tell me what you remember? How did you get so injured"? Masaki asked gently. Naruto blinked. No one had ever been this nice to him, with the exception of Jiji, but Naruto felt like he could easily speak to this woman. "Well you see Masaki-san…I was attacked, by the people of my village. Every day on my birthday the people of my Village Konoha would always gather and start chasing me around the village beating me within an inch of my life. Every single time on my birthday, and they always call me demon as they do. I know this because I learned that I'm a Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed fox". Masaki stared at the boy in shock. She had heard the term Jinchuuriki before during her Quincy training days and now that she heard it she con could confirm that her grandfather was not a raving Maniac.

"Naruto…if you don't mind me asking…where're your parents". Ichigo suddenly asked. Naruto looked at her before he looked away. "I don't have any…I'm an orphan, been one for most of my life". He said making Ichigo gasp. Masaki stared at the boy in shock. After a minute a soft smile appeared on her face as she leaned down on her knees. "Then…would you like to stay here? With us? Do you want to become a part of our family"? Masaki asked shocking both Naruto and Ichigo. Naruto stared at the woman before him as tears started to leak from his eyes. "…Do you truly mean that"? Naruto asked softly. Masaki smiled softly and nodded. "Of course I do, Naruto-kun". She said. Naruto looked at her before he nodded hastily. "Yeah…I would love that"…


	2. Chapter 1

Shinigami of the Four Horsemen Chapter 1: Let judgment reign over the three kingdoms and tear the heavens asunder!

 _8 years later…_

 _ **"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…WAKE UP DAMMIT"!**_ A booming voice roared within the head of the snoring 15-year-old blonde startling the teen as he released a very _manly_ yell. He fell out of his bed with a loud thud and let out a groan. "Dammit Nii-san…do you have to be so loud"? Naruto groaned out as he sat up and rubbed his head. _**"Well I wouldn't HAVE to be so loud if you would just wake up instead of sleeping in like a god-damn turtle, blondie ".**_ The booming voice said in irritation making the blonde sigh as he stood up and stretched. He heard footsteps and turned his head to see his best friend and eldest daughter of the Kurosaki girls; Ichigo Kurosaki. He had her long orange hair done up in a long slender ponytail and the rest of it held together in similar manner to Naruto's hair. She tilted her head and placed a hand on her hip. She was currently wearing a white tank top and skinny jeans.

"Is there any reason why I heard you yell like that". Ichigo asked with an amused smile on her face. Naruto chuckled as he stretched his back again before tapping his forehead. "Nii-san's cranky again. What about you"? Naruto asked. Ichigo simply shrugged. "The old man's been pretty laid back actually. We should do some training after school today don't you think"? She asked getting a nod from Naruto. Now you might be wondering who the two teens were referring to. Well it actually happened a year ago. Naruto and Ichigo had found an old warehouse and some pipes and the two began practicing Kenjutsu when they were attacked by a large gorilla like black and white, skull faced monster they, dubbed a "Hollow". Desperate to survive the two had materialized large swords and managed to cut the creature in half before the two were pulled into a shared mindscape where they met Naruto's "Nii-san", the old man and the Kyuubi himself who was now known as Kurama.

Naruto finally put his shirt on and looked at himself in the mirror. His golden blond hair had grown considerably longer and straighter over the years, now reaching the middle of his back and two long bangs framing the sides of his face. Though now straighter, it didn't lose its wiled and spiky appearance, and that combined with his whisker marks which had become thicker, made him look slightly more feral in appearance. His clothes consisted of a white cotton shortsleeve, under a blood red hoodie. To go along with that, he wore, baggy black jeans held up with a thick black belt, with a demonic skull with large horns colored silver with large curving horns along with demonic looking black steel-toed combat boots with strange looking designs in the shape of silver rib cages that went down the length of the boots until the steel toes of the boots, and black fingerless gloves.

All in all, Naruto had to admit to himself that he looked pretty friggen' badass. The teen then smirked and made his way down the hall of Kurosaki Household that had been his home for the past eight years. And he wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.

He finally arrived and saw the rest of the Kurosaki family sitting around the breakfast table happily chatting away. Naruto smiled and found himself a seat next to Ichigo before chowing down on a breakfast of bacon and eggs. He ate it quickly before washing it and placing it the dishwater before grabbing his backpack with Ichigo, not far behind him. Masaki walked over to them smiling with Karin and Yuzu, who also had their backpacks. "Have a good day you four, Naruto, Ichigo remember to watch out for your sisters alright"? She said hugging them tightly.

"Don't worry mom you can count on us, right Ichigo"? Naruto asked turning to his best friend and getting a nod from the orange haired teen beside him. With that the group of four left the Kurosaki household with Ishiin and Masaki waving behind them.

Eventually after dropping off Karin and Yuzu the pair finally arrived at Karakura high school. At some point the school had finally dropped the ridiculous school uniform, much to the relief of the students. The teens quickly moved into their classroom before plopping into their seats, with Naruto in front and Ichigo in back. After a minute they heard a loud commotion and saw Keigo Asano practically charge into the classroom breathing heavily before he pointed dramatically to a teenager, the same sage as him with shoulder length black hair. "HA! I finally beat you Mizurio"! He declared triumphantly. Keigo was of a normal height with, with short, wild brown hair that reached the bottom of his neck and brown eyes. He had lightly tanned skin and was wearing a grey shirt with jeans. Mizurio sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. His green eyes scanned the sea of students before his eyes landed on Naruto and Ichigo who were just sitting there apathetically occasionally exchanging words. Mizurio smiled slightly walked over to his desk next to Naruto with Keigo following him. As soon as they arrived Keigo was instantly in front of Ichigo on one knee and holding her hand.

"AH! The beautiful Ichigo has once again deiced to grace me with her beautiful presence, her orange hair flowing in the-"! Ichigo cut him off by slamming her fist against the skull sending the teen slumping to the floor. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she closed her eyes and tried to control her anger. "Go bother someone else Keigo. Like Tatsuki or something". She growled. "You know he means well Ichigo". A deep voice said behind the girl. The group of four turned and saw their giant of a friend Yasutora "Chad" Sado, though he always preferred Chad among his friends. Ichigo huffed and tossed her hair behind her back. "Sure he does Chad. Sure he does". Ichigo said huffing again, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Good Morning Naruto-Kun! Ichigo-Chan"! A cheery voice suddenly called out. The group turned and saw a teenager with long, light orange hair and brown eyes clad in a purple button down shirt and a lavender skirt with maroon sandals. She started running up to them with another girl, with black spiky hair and brown eyes wearing a black tank top and jeans that rested just above her ankles and black converse. "Yeah, yeah 'mornin' everyone, Keigo stop being a pervert". She said. Naruto chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Morning, Orihime, Tatsuki. You two seem pretty happy". Naruto said getting an enthusiastic nod from Orihime. "Why wouldn't we be Naruto-kun? It's Friday"! She exclaimed happily getting, an amused chuckle from the blonde teen.

The school day passed by the group in a blur and eventually the group went their separate ways at the end of the day.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he gave the three thugs in front of him an irritated glare. Ichigo was helping the spirit next to him up onto her feet. "The hell's your problem blondie!? You got a death wish or something"? The one in the middle demanded as he shook his downed comrade. Naruto's glare suddenly intensified scaring the thugs.

"Alright, now first question! What is that? You the one in the middle"! Naruto suddenly yelled before pointing to the thug in the middle. He looked around then nodded shakily.

"Well…uh, well I guess that flower and vase were put there for some kid who died here recently and we knocked it over without skateboards without looking" … Naruto smirked before he suddenly flew forward then planted his foot in the face of the thug sending him flying bag and skidding across the floor a fair distance away. "Absolutely correct"! Naruto exclaimed before he stood up straight again.

"Alright now second question. How do you think that girl feels, with such disrespect!? HUH"!? Naruto demanded making the thugs flinch and causing Ichigo to smirk.

The thugs looked at Naruto fearfully before the one of the right gulped loudly. "W-well, I guess not even though she's…y'know dead she might not appreciate it" … The thug said shakily before Naruto buried his fist in the guy's nose ending him soaring across and sprawling on the street. Naruto smirked and suddenly glared at the last thug mercilessly. "That's right…NOW YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE RIGHT FUCKING NOW, OR ELSE THE NEXT FLOWER WILL BE FOR YOU"! Naruto roared, scaring the crap out of the thugs.

They yelled and screamed in terror and ran off into the distance yelling apologies out like candy. Soon enough they had disappeared over the horizon and Naruto let out a heavy sigh. He turned around the face the spirit of the girl and placed the vase upright again. "Sorry about that. I'll bring some new flowers tomorrow". The girl nodded in thanks and faded out of view as the two teens left the spot just missing the strange black winged butterfly passing over.

Naruto and Ichigo eventually found themselves back in the old warehouse they had found a year ago. Naruto closed his eyes for a minute and reached into the depths of his soul. After a minute he felt a weight in his hands and looked down at the large broadsword in his hands. It was a typical two-handed broadsword with a silver blade that was taller than Naruto and slightly wider than him, with a normal leather wrapped hilt that was around the length of his forearm. Ichigo herself was also carrying a large broadsword in the shape of an oversized katana with a white and black cloth wrapped hilt with a string and tassel tied to the bottom of the hilt. Naruto brought his sword up to block a strike from Ichigo sending her stumbling back before she looked at Naruto again before charging him. The two continued this exchange for a good hour before the sun eventually set. Naruto took a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door.

"We're home"! Naruto called before he deftly dodged a kick sent from his eccentric adoptive father Ishiin Kurosaki before Naruto turned to glare at him. "I told you a million times to stop with that crap already dad"! Naruto shouted as Ishiin got up and turned to Naruto. "Excelent my son. But you broke curfew"! Ishiin suddenly roared before Naruto threw him over his shoulder. "I gotta tell you dad having a 7:00 PM curfew for any normal, healthy high school student is totally not cool"! Naruto roared glaring at the man.

Father and soon butted heads before they began swiping eachother in the background. "Oh so you're too cool for curfew, just because you and Ichigo and can see ghosts and I can't"! Ishiin challenged before Naruto broke away. "Cut the crap old man I know you can see ghosts yourself, mom even said so, hell she showed us her quincy powers". Naruto said calmly as Masaki walked in.

She let out a chuckle when she saw her husband sitting in the corner with a storm cloud over his head mumbling something about "disrespectful brats". Naruto only shook his head as he sat down on the table and they began to eat. After about a half-hour of eating and talking, the Kurosaki clan finally put everything away and either went upstairs to hang out or just watch TV.

Naruto collapsed onto his bed in the room that he and Ichigo shared at let out a sigh. "What boring day. Nothing ever happens". Naruto stated absently, getting a giggle from Ichigo. "You're always bored Naru-kun". She said. Naruto sat looked at her and smiled before he let out a chuckle.

 **"! #$%$ &?% "! **Naruto and Ichigo bolted upright from their beds, with wide eyes as they heard the distant roar. The two looked at each other in the eerie silence before the two noticed a strange black-winged butterfly fly across the room until, before their very eyes, a petite woman with brown eyes and long black hair in a black kimono appeared on the desk. Standing next to her was a women clad in a white kimono with long bluish-white hair, silver eyes and pale skin. As of that wasn't enough another being appeared, this time being a guy with long red hair tied in a pineapple shape in a black shikushakku along with two women. One was rather tall in a strange green revealing outfit with wild faded pink hair and gold eyes. There was another smaller boy wearing a strange white and beige outfit with a long snake like tail. Naruto and Ichigo blinked in shock and slowly stood up.

"Renji…its close". The petite woman said causing her friend to look at her. Before he could say anything he suddenly felt something painfully connect with his stomach, and the petite woman, found herself being sent to the floor as something collided painfully with her back. The two looked up and saw two teenagers with orange and blonde hair glaring at them dangerously. "For burglars you're pretty fucking stupid to talk to yourself. You're not stealing anything from us"! Naruto declared before his glare intensified. "That's right so start talking! Who are you two"!? Ichigo demanded. The two black clad people looked at each other before they stared at the two teenagers before standing up. The woman then suddenly started poking Naruto's face. "How curious…you can see us, and make physical contact yet no one here in the mortal world can do so, are you two defective"? The woman asked as the man known as Renji suddenly got up real close in Ichigo's face. "Incredible…I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my life, you should have been a Shinigami, then we could have runaway together forever and"- Ichigo interrupted his speech by planting her fist in his face sending him across the room and into the opposite wall. "Not interested pineapple". Ichigo said firmly before crossing her arms.

The petite woman blinked at the strength of the punch before she turned back to the blond-haired teen who was still glaring at her. "I'm still waiting. Who're are you? What the hell's a Shinigami and why're you here"? Naruto demanded in quick succession. The woman blinked before she suddenly stood straighter and crossed her arms. "Isn't it customary to give your name before asking the same thing from someone else". She asked. Naruto's eyebrow twitched before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair before answering. "Alright fine. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Kurosaki. That's my best friend Ichigo Kurosaki. Now…who're you"? Naruto asked. The woman sighed before sitting down. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, that guy in the wall is my partner Renji Arabi. As for what a Shinigami is? Its basically a reaper of souls of sorts. We hunt down hollows which are dangers creatures that were once souls but instead became corrupted and consumed by their hunger for other souls. We also aid benevolent spirits cross over into Soul Society when they die. So basically you could say that we're warriors. As for what we're doing here? We're tracking two powerful spiritual pressures that emanated from this location". Rukia said.

Naruto and Ichigo blinked at the explanation. It was really too crazy for anyone sane person to believe but then again, it would explain why some of the Hollows would simply just die for no apparent reason. Naruto sat down on his bed. "Alright so lemme get his straight". Naruto said "You two". He started, pointing at Renji and Rukia. "Come from some kind of nation of some kind called Soul Soicety. You're a member of a group of warriors from said society called Shinigami and kill the Hollows and help innocent souls pass on". Naruto summarized getting nods from the two Shinigami. Naruto and Ichigo looked at eachother before Naruto released a heavy sigh. "That explains a lot". Ichigo finally said. Before Rukia or Renji could say anything a deafening roar reached their ears.

 **"! #$% &%&!&&& #$!"! **The roar shook the house before several loud crashes and the sound of breaking glass from downstairs, reached their ears followed by a scream. Yuzu's scream. Naruto and Ichigo instantly shot from their seats, materializing their broadswords much to the shock of the Shinigami present, before the two teens flew down the stairs, ignoring the protests from Rukia and Renji.

By the time the two teens finally reached the ground floor they saw what could only be described as a war zone. The front half of the house was now utterly destroyed the unconscious forms of Yuzu and Ishiin lied in front of the two, bleeding heavily. "Dad, Yuzu"! Naruto shouted before rushing to them. "N-Naruto-Nii…Mom and Karin...need your help…please Naruto-Nii…you, gotta…help them". Yuzu wheezed before she passed out. Narutp stared at her unconscious form before he looked outside and his hear nearly stopped. Masaki was currenly pinned under the hand of a large dog like hollow, while Karin was screaming in pain as a large hollow with a fishbone like mask squeezed her. Naruto's face morphed into a snarl before he and Ichigo instantly rushed towards the Hollow's before Naruto swung his sword down and cleanly sliced the Hollow's limb off in an explosion of blood as Karin dropped down before Ichigo caught her.

Rukia and Renji watched all of this in shock before they shook their heads and jumped out the window into the fray, pushing back the second Hollow. Ichigo and Naruto briefly looked at them before pulling Masaki to safety. "Mom, are you alright"? Ichigo asked as she pulled her onto her lap. Masaki smiled weakly. Though her injuries were severe they were thankfully not life threatening. However, the smile turned into a look of hour when she saw the Hollow looming over them with its claw coming down in a swipe. "Naruto, LOOK OUT"! Masaki screamed however it was too late as Naruto was sent flying away from them into the wall with a sickening crack, yet somehow Naruto was still alive…

Naruto opened his mouth in a silent scream as mind-numbing pain filled his body, and blood dribbled out of his mouth and forehead. He was deftly aware of Ichigo and Masaki screaming his name before Ichigo was sent flying as well. The two teens slowly attempted to fight through the pain and attempted to stand up, while trying not to pass out from the pain. Naruto and Ichigo looked back up at the battle before them before they noticed time seemed to slow down.

 **"Is that it? Is that really all you've got after all the training you went through? You intend to give up already"?** A familiar booming voice asked in disbelief. Naruto looked up and saw an impossibly large man walk into his field of vision, clad in a red cloak and bulky silver armor. Around his waist was a massive, thick and intricate gold belt tied with a red sash within, holding up pants covered with thick armor covering. His boots were massive and had strange knee pads as well. His left arm was a massive clawed gauntlet with a skull symbol on top and from what Naruto could see of his face, he had tan skin, white glowing eyes and purple-white hair. His motuh was set into a frown as he crossed his massive arms and gave Naruto a stern look. **"I know you better than that Naruto. You never give up, so why start now huh"?** The warrior demanded.

Naruto gave him a weak glare as he attempted to stand up. He briefly noticed an impressively tall middle-aged man with a long tattered trench coat and strange sun-glasses. "What…what do you want from me? I can barely move"! Naruto grounded out weakly, getting a booming laugh from the warrior. **"Fight through the pain Naruto, you and Ichigo have done so before, so what's keeping you from doing it now? Doubt? Do you doubt your own strength? Because from where I've been watching you've never doubted yourself".** The warrior stated before the Old Man spoke. **"He is correct. Neither of you have ever given up before. So why? Are you so swilling to lsoe everything because you believe that you're weak? What about your family and friends? Are you willing to let them die so easily"!?** The Old Man demanded.

Naruto's eyes widened as flashes of his friends and family raced through his head. Ichigo was having similar thoughts if the snarl was anything to go by. The Old Man and the warrior smirked as the two slowly stood up. **"That's what I thought. Grasp the blade Naruto. Grasp the blade and let the power flow through you."** The warrior said before both beings stood in front of the two teens.

 **"Naruto/Ichigo! Take hold of it! Take hold of the blade and SAY MY NAME"!** The two beings roared as power began to flow from the two teens catching the attention of the combatants as the two teens smirked.

 **"LET JUDGEMENT REIGN OVER THE THREE KINGDOMS: WAR"!**

 **"GO FORTH AND TEAR THE HEAVENS ASUNDER: ZANGETSU"!**

Both teens were surrounded by red and blue columns of energy that exploded upward into the sky and shook the very ground, with the amount of power that was pouring out of the two teens. Once the lights died down, everyone was finally able to get a look at the duo's new swords. In Naruto's hands was an absolutely _gigantic_ sword that was longer and wider that Naruto was tall, yet he rested it on his shoulder effortlessly. The blade itself had three sets of edges going down the length starting at the bottom and ending at the spade shaped tip. The flat sides of the blades had carvings of strange skulls, and the hilt was wrapped in brown leather with a ring at the bottom of the hilt and a white cloth tied around the ring. Ichigo's sword took the image of a long and elegant, mostly black cleaver with a white cloth wrapped around the hilts and a silver edge. All in all, the two looked very badass in every sense of the word.

The two teens allowed smirks to cross their faces as they charged in to decimate the hollows. Naruto easily sliced through the arms of the hollow in an explosion of blood before taking away the back limbs as well before Ichigo finished the creature off, cleanly slicing the creature in half causing it to disintegrate before they gave the second hollow the same treatment. The two teens stood there in silence for a minute before, the blades suddenly vanished and the two began to pitch forward.

The last thing Naruto saw before he passed out was a man in a green coat with a bucket hat chuckling happily…


End file.
